


Bite

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Nagisa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Genderfluid Hiyori, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nagisa saves Hiyori tho, Omega Hiyori, Set in both ES!! And War Era, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As an Alpha, It was always Nagisa’s job to protect his dear Omega(Alpha!Nagisa x Omega!Hiyori)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry

* * *

Hiyori groans as he sat beside Nagisa, letting his head fall onto Nagisa’s shoulder. Nagisa turns his head before looking at his Omega. “...Is anything wrong Hiyori?” Nagisa placed his book on his lap as he asked.

He could see Hiyori close his eyes as he shakes his head, “There were so many alpha’s at the concert today...I couldn’t stand it.” He wraps himself around Nagisa’s arm.

“...Don’t worry Hiyori..I would dare let anyone touch or hurt you..” Nagisa reassured as he creases Hiyori’s mark.

A flustered Hiyori began screaming at Nagisa for doing that without his permission but all Nagisa does is smile and pat Hiyori’s head.

“...I’ll ask Ibara to try and limit the number of alpha’s next time,” Hiyori smiles as he hears those words. He continued lying on Nagisa before remembering a certain event that took place long ago.  
  


As the lights closed, Hiyori could hear the excited cheers of the audience. And he could also smell the heavy scent of Alphas in the crowd.

He tried his best to ignore it before walking behind the rest of his unit mates to their resting area.

He kept silent even as Tsumugi and Eichi were talking about how well the live went and even has Nagisa was silently listening into their conversation.

“Hiyori-kun, are you okay? You’re usually not that silent,” Tsumugi aksed Hiyori. By now Hiyori was uncomfortable, he hated how he could smell the alpha’s strong scents even if he was backstage.

Hiyori fell into Nagisa’s arm, who wrapped him in a hug afterwards. “The alpha’s outside kept releasing heavy amounts of their scent...I forgot to take my meds again today so it kept bothering me,” Hiyori groans.

His unit mates wouldn’t understand, they were all Alphas compared to him, an Omega. “I apologise Hiyori-kun, should i make a limitation for the amount of Alphas next life?” Tsumugi asked in a concerning tone.

“It’s fine~ I’ll just take my meds the next time...” Hiyori faked his cheery voice, by how he could feel his body getting more and more uncomfortable. He needed to leave as quick as possible.   
  
Hiyori tugged at his sleeves before beginning to speak, “I need some fresh air, I’ll go walk around the garden for a bit~” Hiyori waved goodbye at his unit mates before walking out.

“Nagisa,” Eichi called, “You should probably go follow him in case,” he sighs. “The Alphas in this school are a little, obsessive.” He explains in the most lighthearted way possible.   
  
Nagisa nods before following Hiyori in secret. A soft, “...Be safe Hiyori...” left his lips as he began making his way to the garden.

The more deeper into the garden he got the more he felt his body burning up, that disgusting scent kept getting closer an closer. He couldn’t tell what if was but he knew he hated it.

He knew it wasn’t any of Fines scent, Eichi had the smell of tea leaves and flowers, Tsumugi as a candy like scent and Nagisa, it was a calming scent of hot chocolate. Hiyori liked it a lot.

“S-shit,” Hiyori stopped in his tracks before taking a seat on the nearby bench. “F-fuck,” he uttered as he realised what was going on.

Someone, or some Alpha was the cause of all this. He had always been taking his pills regularly but the day he had forgotten an Alpha took advantage of it. Some asshole had caused him to start going into heat.

Hiyori gripped onto the cloth of his uniform as he heard footsteps behind him. A part of him was praying that is was Nagisa or even anyone who would save him.

“I-I did it! Tomoe-sama!” A high pitched voice called out as Hiyori whined. The stranger sat beside Hiyori and grabbed onto his hands.

“L-let go,” Hiyori struggles to get away from the stranger but a mere omega who was in heat was no match for an alpha.

The stranger got closer and wrapped his arms around Hiyori, “But Tomoe-sama is in heat, I could help you!” Tears started streaming down Hiyori’s flushed face as he tried his best to let go.

Hiyori couldn’t even utter a word yet he kept begging for someone to save him. The stranger tried to pull the sleeves of Hiyori’s uniform off to reveal his shoulder.

Before he could try to do anything else to Hiyori, they heard the sound of footsteps and the rustling of the bushes.

It was Nagisa.

He walked towards the pair as the stranger stopped trying to overpower Hiyori’s struggling“What business do you have with  _My_ Hiyori?” He barked.

“R-ran-sama,” the stranger’s voice was shaky and he was shivering. He let go of Hiyori letting him fall onto Nagisa who caught him in his arms.

The stranger ran away in fear as Nagisa knelt on the ground to let Hiyori sit down. “..Hiyori...he left everything is okay now.” Nagisa reassures while creasing Hiyori’s head as he cried on his shoulder.

“...You’re in heat, do i need to bring you to the infirmary?...” Nagisa whispered to the still silent Hiyor. The only thing he could hear from him was painful sobs and whimpers.

Nagisa was mostly clueless on emotions and how to comfort people. He was doing what Hiyori used to do to him when they were kids, yet he knew Hiyori was in pain so he stayed silent only creasing Hiyori’s head.

“N-n-nagisa...” Hiyori whimpers as Nagisa stops patting Hiyori’s head. Nagisa let out his scent to calm Hiyori down, it was a smoothing smell of hot chocolate which made Hiyori feel like they were in the past again.

“....I’m here, I wont leave..” He whispers as he gives Hiyori a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll make sure he pays...I’ll make sure no one hurts you again,” he hugs Hiyori once more letting the Omega cry more tears, but now with a small smile on his face.

He carries Hiyori in a bridal style, bringing him to the infirmary. As he walked into the empty room, he laid Hiyori onto one of the beds before walking to the shelves to find some medicine. “..Shit..” he turned back to look at Hiyori and frowned, “..They ran out of medicine..”   


If the fact that no one had medicine right now was bad, it was only a matter of time before Hiyori’s heating starts taking place. He walked to Hiyori’s bedside and sat down.

“...Can..I?” He asked as Hiyori looked up. Hiyori tries his best to sit up before Nagisa grabbed onto him and helped him. “..S-sure..” Hiyori mumbles. 

“...Are you really sure...?” he asked again. By now Hiyori was too tired to think, but all he knew he wanted was Nagisa. “J-just do it..” he whispers as he tries to take of his coat.

“...But you just got-” Nagisa words were cut of by Hiyori, “I-I don’t care...j-just stop it..” He begs as Nagisa sighs. He reluctantly takes off Hiyori’s clothes to reveal his shoulder.

“It’s temporary..” He bites into Hiyori’s shoulder which caused the Omega to flinch and let out a soft moan. As he sinks his teeth deeper, blood began coming out. Hiyori was in a little pain but compared to earlier it felt, more euphoric.

As the marking process completed, he sat back up to get a towel to wipe away the blood. “..Are you feeling better?” He asked as Hiyori nodded. He felt much better, maybe because it was Nagisa.  
  
“..Now rest for a bit, I’ll call someone to take you home..” Nagisa makes Hiyori lie down as he kisses him on the forehead before walking away to call someone. Hiyori only stared at Nagisa as he laid down, he wasn’t tired, he didn’t dare to sleep.

As Nagisa ended his call, he walked back to see Hiyori still awake. “...Can you not fall asleep...?” He asked in a whispering tone. “..S-sleep with me...” Hiyori’s words caused Nagisa to turn a little red.

With his small amount of strength left, he pulled Nagisa onto the bed beside him. Hiyori wrapped his arms around Nagisa before closing his eyes. He felt safe, he knew he was safe from now on. He knew nothing would hurt him because Nagisa was here.

“...Goodnight Hiyori...I love you..” 

“..G-goodnight Nagisa..I-I love you too”


End file.
